Look at Me
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: No Summary. Hanya Oneshoot dan tidak ada Sekuel/ Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KIHYUN)/ GS/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Silahkan Baca/ DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN SELAMANYA


**Title : Look at Me**

 **KIHYUN GS**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **Warning: Gs/ Bahasa tidak baku / Typo/ DLDR/ No bash/ Sebenarnya ini mau Ann Publish tanggal 13 Desember kemarin tapi berhubung Ann males dan banyak Author yang update jadi Ann tunda dulu (?) Hahaha lagipula Ann tidak mau diamuk readers dan disuruh tanggung jawab bikin Sekuelnya dan ini Oneshoot hanya Oneshoot *No Sekuel* dan aku publish hari ini karena KiHyun sepi dan Ann takut pair suamiku Jifan-Kyuhyun menghilang dan terlupakan dari peredaran Ffn (?) *flat***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, setelah melihatmu bersama gadis lain. Gadis yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum begitu tulus dan bahagia. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi kepadaku.**_

 _ **Ini terasa seperti sedang bermimpi dengan mata terbuka. Mimpi yang sangat-sangat nyata dan menyakitkan hatiku. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebentar, melihat mata dan hatiku yang penuh dengan dirimu Kibummie.**_

 _ **Hatiku menjadi kacau, saat kau memperkenalkan seorang gadis kepadaku dengan status kekasihmu. Tidak tahukah engkau kalau aku mencintaimu, selalu menunggumu dan selalu berharap cintamu.**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku Kibum_**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku yang selalu menantimu_**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku yang selalu menjadi sandaranmu_**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku sekali saja, bukalah hatimu untukku_**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku Kibum_**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku yang selalu menatap punggungmu dari kejauhan_**_

 _ **Sakit_**_

 _ **Hatiku sakit_**_

 _ **Melihatmu tersenyum dan bercanda dengan gadis lain bukan aku_**_

 _ **Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu dan tidak bisakah kau merasakan kesedihanku ini_**_

 _ **Aku merasakan jatuh cinta hanya kepadamu. Tidak bisakah kau menerima cintaku dan bersikap hangat padaku seperti dulu.**_

 _ **Jangan memandangku seperti itu Kibum_**_

 _ **Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan datarmu itu_**_

 _ **Itu sangat melukaiku sungguh_**_

 _ **Tatap dan lihat aku Kibum_**_

 _ **Hentikan tatapan kebencianmu itu kepadaku_**_

 _ **Tersenyumlah_**_

 _ **Ku mohon tersenyumlah_**_

 _ **tersenyumlah kepadaku itu sudah cukup_**_

 _ **Cukup untuk mengobati luka di hatiku yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cintamu_**_

 _ **Hatimu yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kepadaku. Hatimu terlalu jauh dan tertutup untukku_**_

 _ **Waktu itu, Kau menunjukkan bekas lukamu padaku. Apakah kau tahu kalau aku juga merasa terluka dan sakit saat kau terluka. Tidak bisakah kau menyadarinya_**_

 _ **Menyadari keberadaanku yang selalu ada untukmu. Tanpa peduli luka yang engkau torehkan kepadaku_**_

 _ **Aku ingin kau bahagia Kibum. Aku terluka saat melihatmu menolak untuk disembuhkan_**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya. Melihat ketulusanku kepadamu. Tidak bisakah kau merasakan cintaku yang begitu besar kepadamu_**_

 _ **Lihat aku Kibum_**_

 _ **Lihatlah aku sialan_**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau menganggap keberadaanku. Tidak bisakah kau melihat kearahku. Tidak bisakah kau memutuskan kekasih sialanmu itu Kibum_**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau menerima cintaku sialan_**_

 _ **Setelah berjalannya waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama. Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya brengsek_**_

 _ **Aarrgghhh_**_

 _ **Mungkin aku sudah gila_**_

 _ **Gila karena memikirkanmu_**_

 _ **Gila karena terlalu merindukan dan mencintaimu_**_

 _ **Apakah ini cinta_**_

 _ **Tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan_**_

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta dari orang yang aku cintai_**_

 _ **Kenapa?_**_

 _ **Kenapa?_**_

 _ **Dan_**_

 _ **Kenapa?_**_

 _ **Hanya satu kata itulah yang terus terngiang di telingaku_**_

 _ **Apakah ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibanding diriku_**_

 _ **Apa kau menyukai namaku_**_

 _ **Ketika kau memanggil namaku_**_

 _ **Apa yang kau rasakan_**_

 _ **Dan_**_

 _ **Jika aku memetikmu, akankah wangimu menjadi milikku_**_

 _ **Kamu membicarakan kesepian_**_

 _ **Namun kau mendorongku menjauh ketika aku mencoba untuk merangkulmu_**_

 _ **Tidakkah kau berpikir, Aku merasa tersiksa! karena aku bahkan tidak memiliki alasan untuk merasa pasrah.**_

 _ **Setelah berjalannya waktu, itu bukanlah apa-apa untukku.**_

 _ **Tapi apa bisa_**_

 _ **Apa bisa aku melupakanmu sialan_**_

 _ **Inginku melupakanmu_**_

 _ **Melupakan jika aku mencintaimu_**_

 _ **Tapi hatiku tidak bisa melakukannya dan selalu menolaknya_**_

 _ **Hatiku memiliki pikirannya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah sejalan dengan akal sehatku_**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu_**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, hingga rasanya ingin gila dan mati_**_

 _ **Tidakkah kau menyadarinya sialan_**_

 _ **Menyadari perasaanku ini_**_

 _ **Sekarang aku sadar_**_

 _ **Aku sadar telah kehilangan jati diriku saat mengejarmu_**_

 _ **Mengejar cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai_**_

 _ **Cinta yang merasa sia-sia_**_

 _ **Sekarang aku tidak lagi mencari sesuatu yang istimewa_**_

 _ **Aku mencari jati diriku yang sesungguhnya_**_

 _ **Yang kutinggalkan ketika aku mengejarmu_**_

 _ **Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sangat menyakitkan dan mengharuskan diriku berpisah dan melupakanmu dengan sendirinya_**_

 _ **Melupakan cintaku kepadamu_**_

 _ **Melupakan semua yang terjadi diantara kita_**_

 _ **Tapi apa aku bisa_**_

 _ **Apa aku bisa melakukannya?_**_

 _ **Melakukan hal yang sangat sulit bagiku_**_

 _ **Tapi aku akan berusaha_**_

 _ **Berusaha untuk melupakanmu_**_

 _ **Melupakan cintaku kepadamu_**_

 _ **Walaupun terasa menyakitkan_**_

 _ **Aku akan tetap berusaha_**_

 _ **Semoga kau selalu bahagia Kim Kibum_**_

 _ **Aku Cho Kyuhyun melepasmu dengan yeoja yang kau pilih dan cintai_**_

 _ **Maafkan aku_**_

 _ **Maaf tidak bisa lagi bersamamu dan menjadi sandaranmu_**_

 _ **Aku akan pergi Kibum_**_

 _ **Pergi ketempat yang jauh_**_

 _ **Tempat yang tidak pernah bisa dijangkau oleh orang yang masih hidup_**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal Kibum_**_

 _ **Semoga kau bahagia dan_**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang tidak sempurna ini_**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku mencintaimu!**_

 _ **Dan_**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena aku bisa mengenalmu dengan baik dan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Walaupun kau tidak menyadari perasaanku tapi aku bahagia sangat bahagia dengan cintaku yang tidak sempurna, tapi aku bahagia.**_

 _ **Tersenyumlah_**_

 _ **Tersenyumlah, Kim Kibum Matahariku_**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _With Love_**

 _ **"Cho Kyuhyun" To "Kim Kibum" Pangeran Tampanku**_

.

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

"Tidak ini tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun." Gumam Kibum setelah membaca diary Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di dalam tasnya, saat tidak sengaja bertemu Kyuhyun di kampus 3 hari yang lalu. Mungkin diary itu terbawa olehnya karena saat itu mereka bertabrakan dan tanpa sengaja buku mereka tercecer dan bercampur jadi satu.

 **~Flashback On~**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertemu saat Senior High School, saat mereka sama-sama mengikuti MOS kelas satu. Mereka berteman akrab dan selalu bersama. Hingga di juluki sepasang suami istri karena setiap ada Kyuhyun maka Kibum juga selalu ada disampingnya maupun sebaliknya.

Tapi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman maupun sahabat dan tidak lebih dari itu. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyunlah yang memiliki rasa lebih pada Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun takut mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kibum, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kibum karena perasaan bodohnya yang tidak mungkin berbalas. Sedangkan makhluk datar tidak peka itu hanya menganggap Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari seorang teman.

Hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dari Senior High School, dan sekarang mereka bersama-sama kuliah di tempat dan kampus yang sama di Kyunghee University dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun di jurusan seni dan Kibum di jurusan kedokteran.

Pada siang itu, tepatnya semester tiga mereka kuliah. Kibum memperkenalkan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Yoon Bora kekasihnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut dan tidak percaya kalau sidatar yang diam-diam dicintainya sudah memiliki kekasih dan memperkenalkannya begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas senyuman Bora padanya dengan perasaan terluka dan ingin menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak saat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan di depannya tanpa rasa canggung dan tidak peduli akan dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa, ia bukan apa-apa bagi Kibum dan tidak berhak marah pada Kibum.

Setelah memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum sekarang jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun. Kibum memiliki dunianya sendiri tanpa peduli dengan sahabatnya lagi, dan mungkin Kibum juga sudah lupa tentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu menatap Kibum yang bermesraan dengan Bora kekasihnya dari kejauhan dengan perasaan sesak menahan tangis dan tanpa di ketahui oleh Kibum tentunya. Kibum benar-benar sudah melupakan Kyuhyun sahabatnya dan benar-benar tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Bahkan Kibum selalu menolak saat Kyuhyun mengajak dirinya bertemu untuk sekedar bersantai atau menonton bersama seperti dulu sebelum hubungan keduanya semakin asing seperti ini. Kibum benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padanya. Kyuhyun ingin selalu mengutuk dan menghapus perasaannya tentang Kibum yang tidak akan pernah bisa berbalas.

Hingga saat itu, pada malam hari pertengkaran dan kesalahpahaman antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak terelakkan lagi. Kibum menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Bora. Bora memutuskan dirinya karena Kyuhyun yang memaksanya dan menuduh Bora bukan yeoja baik untuk Kibum dan selingkuh di belakang Kibum.

Kibum membenci Kyuhyun, sangat membencinya dan tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Dan meminta Kyuhyun tidak muncul di hadapannya lagi. Kyuhyun tentu saja sedih dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kibum.

Bagaimana mau memperbaikinya, jika sebelum bertemu dan bertatap muka saja Kibum malas enggan dan tidak sudi melihat wajah memuakkan Kyuhyun dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Menganggap jikalau dirinya tidak pernah mengenal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merindukan Kibum, sangat merindukannya dan dia tidak ingin hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kibum berakhir seperti ini, berakhir karena kesalahpahaman yang tidak berujung dan terlalu sia-sia menurutnya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan bertemu dan menunggu Kibum di kampusnya. Dia tidak peduli apakah Kibum akan menerimanya atau malah mempermalukannya di depan mahasiswa lain, yang penting dia bisa bersama sahabatnya lagi dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Doa Kyuhyun sepertinya terkabul, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan bertabrakan dikoridor kampus karena keteledoran Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat jalan di depannya yang sedang di lewati seorang namja.

Dua orang yang bertabrakan sama-sama terkejut dan saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka. Dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun setelahnya, hingga suara sendu Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Kibum_

"Kibummie." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendunya sambil menahan lengan Kibum.

Kibum diam tanpa menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun padanya, dan tanpa disadari suara itu benar-benar membuat Kibum merindukan sosok Kyuhyun. Tapi ego Kibum lebih mendominasi di banding hati nuraninya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menatapku Kibum." Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa melepas lengan Kibum.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Kibum dingin dan datar melepas tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Semua itu hanya salah paham Kibum." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangis

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dan semuanya sudah selesai." Dingin dan datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah tampakkan wujudmu di depanku lagi." Ucap Kibum lagi sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak percaya dan terluka.

"KIM KIBUM! AKU MEMBENCIMU. BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU." Teriak Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanggapi Kibum.

Kibum terus saja berjalan tanpa peduli teriakan Kyuhyun dan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Kibum memang kejam egois dan tidak peka. Kibum tidak pernah menyadari kalau dirinya sebenarnya mencintai Kyuhyun karena Kibum juga merasakan sakit seperti yang dialami Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi karena ego dan kebencian yang tinggi pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum tidak menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun melihat kepergian Kibum dengan pandangan terluka, dia benar-benar terluka dengan sikap Kibum padanya apalagi melihat Kibum yang enggan menatap dirinya dan seolah-olah jijik padanya dan perlu dihindari seperti wabah penyakit mematikan.

Kyuhyun berlari sambil menangis keluar kampus, dan saat itu kebetulan sedang hujan deras dan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri dirinya langsung menyeberang jalan yang sangat ramai dengan pandangan terbatas. Hingga ada mobil lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

Dengan darah yang mengalir deras di kepala, luka yang sangat parah disekujur tubuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun hilang kesadaran saat itu juga sambil menggumamkan satu nama orang yang sangat di cintainya. Nama Kibum Kibum dan Kibum.

"Kim Kibum aku mencintaimu! Mianhe." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan terbawa angin dan hujan. Dan_

Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup mata setelahnya dan tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

~ **Flashback Off~**

Kibum berlari dan terus berlari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumahnya. Tapi rumah itu kosong_

Kosong dan tidak ada penghuninya_

Hanya ada satu penjaga rumah yang mengatakan bahwa anak pemilik rumah ini sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu, karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Dan orang tua Kyuhyun langsung pindah rumah setelah memakamkan anaknya. karena mereka tidak mau mengingat kenangan tentang anak kesayangan mereka yang tiba-tiba telah tiada.

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan_

Ini salah!

semua ini salah_

Kyuhyun salah paham padanya_

Ini semua tidak seperti yang Kyuhyun pikirkan selama ini_

Kyuhyun aku mencintaimu_

Kembalilah padaku_

Aku mohon dan jangan tinggalkan aku_

Kyuhyun_

Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini_

Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu_

Maafkan aku yang begitu egois dan tidak peduli padamu_

Maafkan aku_

Kembalilah kepadaku_

aku mohon!.

Kyuhyun bangunlah!

Pukul aku sepuasmu_

Kyuhyun!

Kau tidak boleh pergi seperti ini_

Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya_

Kau harus mengatakannya padaku secara langsung_

Kau mencintaiku bukan_

Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa kau bodoh Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku.

Kyuhyun bangunlah kumohon dan ucapkan kata cinta untukku_

Makilah aku sesukamu karena kebodohanku_

Kyuhyun bangunlah!

Ini perintah!

Cepat bangun! Ini tidak lucu dan jangan bercanda Kyuhyun_

Aku mencintaimu_

Sangat mencintaimu_

Maafkan aku_

Dan_

Tunggu aku!

Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi_

Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu disana_

Tunggulah aku Kyuhyun!

Monolog Kibum tanpa henti, seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Sambil duduk bersimpuh di depan pusara Kyuhyun yang masih basah dengan rasa penyesalan yang sangat besar di hatinya.

Rasa sesak dan sangat menyakitkan itu hinggap di hatinya sekarang. Dirinya juga tidak yakin apakah setelah kepergian Kyuhyun untuk selamanya, akan baik-baik saja. Ia sangat mencintai dan merindukan Kyuhyun sahabatnya. Ia baru menyadari perasaannya setelah kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

Kibum menangis disana_

Menangis menyesal karena sudah mengabaikan orang yang mencintai dirinya dengan tulus dan apa adanya.

Kibum menyesali kebodohannya_

Kebodohan karena tidak peka dan menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Ini sudah terlambat_

Terlambat baginya karena Kyuhyun telah tiada dan tidak akan dapat ia temui dan jumpai lagi di dunia ini.

Dan Kibum tidak berhak untuk menangis maupun menyesal_

Karena Kim Kibum tidak pantas untuk itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Huwwwaaa apa ini ( ? ) Ann tidak menyangka menulis semua ini. Hah pasti gaje dan bikin mupeng dech hahaha

Jujur Ann tidak tahu masalah yang ada dalam fanficku ini. Dan hanya menulis saja yang ada diotak *flat* Jadi jangan protes dan tanya ini itu pada Ann hehehe

Ini hanya terlintas dan terinspirasi dari lagu "It was Love" Taeils by Zico member Block B huhuhu dan Ann juga mengutip sedikit dari terjemahan lagu dia hahahahaaa

Fict pertama Ann yang menistakan Suami Datarku sendiri hiks hiks!

Maafkan Ann ya suamiku! Ini yang pertama dan terakhir Ann menyiksamu oke (jadi terima saja) kekekekee

.

.

*Event KiHyun sepi dan author KiHyun menghilang dan tidak terdeteksi. Aku khawatir fict KiHyun akan menghilang dari peredaran Ffn.*

Ayo dong ramaikan lagi fict KiHyunnya. Author KiHyun yang kece badai imut manis kekinian seperti Diriku dan kalian semua #Read Author KiHyun dan Readers setia KiHyun keluarlah dan publish semua ff milik kalian biar tidak Kelabu seperti ini. Bukankah ini Desember Ceria Kihyun dan kenapa malah menjadi Desember Kelabu KiHyun (?)~*flat*

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan dan kalau tidak abaikan saja oke hehehe dan Ann pastikan tidak akan lanjut fict yang belum selesai (?) Huhuhu karena kalian membuatku terluka (?) #Siders

Jangan lupa mampir ke fict Ann yang lain oke hohohooo

.

Happy KiHyun Day Buat KiHyun Shipper

.

.

Sign

 **Annishi Kian Kim Kibummie Wife** **XD**


End file.
